


full bloom

by canvases (oilpaints)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oilpaints/pseuds/canvases
Summary: He watches Semi out of the corner of his eye, like he always does. He’s got this gleam in his eyes that turns Shirabu’s heart into this trembling thing. A flowerbud in the face of a storm he can only hope to withstand.For now, all he can do is wait for the sun to come kiss his petals open.





	

Shirabu puts one foot in front of the other, and walks away from the sun.

He stays on the stone pathway, too busy staring at the highlighter markings staining his fingertips to pay attention to the courtyard basking in the gold of the sunset and the light footfalls at his back.

 _You need to take a breather,_ Kawanishi had drawled, then promptly dragged him out of their shared room.

He scowls to himself. _Stupid Taichi,_ he thinks, kicking a pebble and watching it get lost amongst the stalks of grass. _I have homework, a Maths test -_

“Shirabu?”

_Fuck._

He spins around against his will (he knows this voice, why isn’t he running - ) and sees Semi standing a handful of footsteps away, the sun at his back and his brown eyes gleaming honey.

 _Fuck,_ he thinks again, but with a little more feeling.

“What are you doing here?” Shirabu says, brushing his fringe out of his face.

Semi cocks an eyebrow, and, unsure of what to do with his hands, Shirabu tucks them into the pocket of his jacket. “I should be the one asking that,” he says. “You’re always holed up in your dorm, studying or something.”

Shirabu snorts, nothing but a breath of air at the back of his throat. He shrugs, kicking at air. “You didn’t answer my question, Semi _-s_ an.”

A smirk. “You didn’t answer mine, either.”

Shirabu sighs at how petty they’re both being. He looks away, into one of the flowerbeds, and mumbles, “Taichi kicked me out.”

The other boy _laughs_ , a wild thing that shouldn’t have him clenching his fists like this.

He musters up a glare, glances up, and catches the blue still staining the skies in his mind’s eye. “Shut up, senpai,” he mumbles, but all harshness is lost in the ash-blonde tangle of Semi’s hair, and that grin still lingering on his mouth.

Shirabu doesn’t move when Semi catches up to him in four long strides. He raises an eyebrow, and Semi just smiles some more.

“Wanna walk with me?” he offers, tilting his head.

“Fine,” Shirabu says, gnawing on his lip, hoping that he doesn’t come to regret this. He watches Semi nod and start moving, eyes on his back.

“Fine,” he says again, softer, and sprints to catch up.

 

/

 

“I have homework to get back to,” Shirabu says, running his fingers through his hair.

Semi is kneeling by a row of hydrangea bushes, peeking between the intertwined branches, and spares him a glance. He hums absently, and says, “You do that a lot, when you’re frustrated.”

“Do _what_?” Shirabu demands, sitting next to him on the grass, carpeted by the pinks and purples of flower petals.

“Like, run your hands through your hair.”

He stares at his fingers, bemused. “I do?” he asks, but what he’s really wondering is, _Have you been watching?_

A chuckle. “Yeah.”

Shirabu blushes the same colour as the blossoms on the shrubs, against his will. “What are you looking at, anyway?” he asks, absently raking his fingers along the grass.

“Give me a second - ”

He finds a freshly fallen hydrangea, and pinches the papery petals between his fingers. 

(He watches Semi out of the corner of his eye, like he always does. He’s got this gleam in his eyes that turns Shirabu’s heart into this - this trembling thing. A flowerbud in the face of a storm he can only hope to withstand. For now, all he can do is wait for the sun to come kiss his petals open.)

“ - here, come look.”

Semi brushes aside a leaf to reveal a moth fluttering inside the foliage, a smear of lavender against green. Shirabu would’ve thought it was a petal, if he’d known better.

“Oh,” is all he can think to say, and they spend a handful of minutes coaxing it out of it’s flowery cage.

Shirabu smiles, just a little, once he sees it flying free, and doesn’t catch Semi staring.

 

/

 

Semi could watch the sunlight get tangled in Shirabu’s hair and set it alight for hours, but when his dusk-pink lips curve into a smile, all he can think is, _I’m fucked._

 

/

  


Shirabu twirls the hydrangea flower between his fingertips and says, “You never answered my question.”

Semi arches an eyebrow.

“Why were you outside?” _Why did you ask me to accompany you?_

Semi picks up a stone and weighs it on his palm, and Shirabu waits. Dusk will fall soon, and maybe they should be heading back, but it’s still something he wants to know. Semi is quiet for a second, and two, then three -

“I was looking for you,” he answers, at last, tossing the rock across the field.

Shirabu does a double take, stopping in his tracks. “I’m sorry, _what_ ?” he says, the words falling from his mouth before he can even think. “ _What_?”

Semi seems amused. “I stopped by your dorm, and Kawanishi said that you were studying too much, and so he kicked you out.”

“I’m sorry, but what, pray tell, were you doing at - ”

He raises an eyebrow. “Relax, I was just going to thank you for lending me your notes. I’d forgotten everything from last year, so, y’know - thank you.”

Shirabu hesitates, then settles on, “You’re welcome, I guess. It wasn’t a big deal.”

Semi shrugs one shoulder and continues to walk. Shirabu stares at his back, and into a softer sunset.

Once again, he finds himself sprinting to catch up.

 

/

 

“Don’t overwork yourself,” Semi says, ruffling his hair.

Shirabu yelps, and bats his hand away. “Semi-san, I do _not_ \- ”

He just shakes his head, unimpressed, then plucks a camellia from the flowerbeds, tucking it behind Shirabu’s ear. He laughs lightly, the rose-pink of dusk dusting his face, and says, “I’m sure you don’t.”

The younger boy touches the yellow petals with his fingers, speechless for once in his life.

Semi smiles softly, and Shirabu’s heart flowers under the light, blooming at last.

 


End file.
